


Their dance, their game, their secret

by Auriette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Drabble, Feelings, Kinky, M/M, No Porn, No Smut, Nothing explicit, Secret "Relationship", non-sexual plot what plot, secret Steter, smut happening off screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriette/pseuds/Auriette
Summary: Looking back Stiles couldn't say exactly when and how it happened. It just did.





	Their dance, their game, their secret

Looking back Stiles couldn't say exactly when and how it happened. It just did. Probably after a day like this. Exhausted and sweaty, nerves on edge from hours of fighting this weeks big bad and supernatural. 

After the dust had settled, wounds were healed or looked after and all was gone and good, they found themselves alone in a cold and empty loft. One look was enough to set their body's in motion. To let their chests collide and let their hands grab skin with such eagerness one could think the other was the air needed to survive. 

It never was about the sex. Although getting off was one of Stiles favorite things but it was so much more to him. It was nothing he could explain with words. There was this feeling he got, all tied up and legs spread only for him to see and touch. Nothing came close to that feeling of being all helpless and still so safe and secure. 

Peter sat on his calves in between Stiles legs. His breath like a warm ghost wandering over heated skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. All Stiles could do was look at him in awe. This man at his knees between his legs, ready to service him. Even when it was himself who was bound to a chair, not able to move arms or legs, it gave him a feeling of power. Of control he wouldn't ever get anywhere else. This was what Peter craved. This was his poison and Stiles was the one giving it to him. This was their dance, their game. Their secret.


End file.
